An Orphan in Time
by Klarahalfbred
Summary: When England finally finds the doctor, after all these years of searching, he finds himself with a young orphan girl, what should he do? Leave her to spend the rest of her life alone, or let her tag along in great fun but great danger. Rating is JIK.
1. Chapter 1

**Klara: Hey Jane, who owns Hetalia and Doctor Who?**

**Jane: Your mom.**

**Klara: *Shoves Jan in a closet* Nooooo silly… honestly I don't know who… I will google it. But I sure don't own them!**

**(Mary Lou's POV)**

I walked down the the street on my rounds once more and tried not to look around at my surroundings. I knew this street all to well, but the more I thought about it the more I was tempted to take my eyes off the pebble I was kicking down the pavement. I finally gave up to the temptation of lifting up my head due to my aching neck. I saw a construction site for a new house. Most people wouldn't care, they would see nothing significant about a new house being built. I remembered when my house was there. It was a big beautiful house with ten windows and a sky blue door. I remembered the burning, my mother screaming, my father shoving me outside, telling me it would be alright… but no time for sadness mary, there is cookies to sell.

I knocked on the door of a big brown house and waited for the door to swing open. I saw an eye peek through the looking hole in the door, followed by a large moan. The door swung open revealing a skinny, blonde woman with a bright pink sundress on and a white apron. "Hello ma'm would you like to buy some cookies? All money goes to the Lake Oswego Oregon children's home. We have chocola-" Before I could finish the woman cut in.

"Mary, Mary , Mary, Mary. Fur goodness sakes child," she started in her thick southern ascent, " how many times do I have ta' tell yal', I am on a no carbs diet." and with that she slammed the door in my face. I looked down into my reflection in a puddle. I saw a 16 year old albino girl wearing the most ugly, grey, dull uniform ever made. 'How pathetic am I' I thought to myself. I continued down the street of denial, after denial, after denial. I was ready to just quit this stupid attempt and walk home, when I heard this faint noise behind me, a kind of whirring, like the ocean. I turned around to see where it came from, but saw nothing.

"Humph" I turned around decided to walk back to the orphanage and obey my growling stomach and sore feet. All of the sudden I was knocked to the ground, 'Am I being mugged?' I thought to myself. In fear I kicked up at whatever was on top of me. I closed my eyes and just kept kicking. Finally I got whoever was attacking me off of me I got up and pinned down the man. The man had green eyes and blonde hair and was wearing some kind of green army uniform.

"What was that for?" He croaked through a British ascent.

"H-huh? But you were, I was…" I stammered.

"Oh, I must of scared you…" he trued to finish but he passed out before he could.

'Oh my gosh!' I thought. "This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening." I repeated, but the man was still there, passed out on the side walk. "I can't take him back to the orphanage." I said to myself. I decided to knock on someones door, maybe then they can take care of him. I knocked on every door in the street, but to no avail. They thought I wanted to sell them cookies. Suddenly I heard a quiet murmur arise from the man I had almost killed, who I had propped up under my bag full of cookies and laid in the grass. I rushed over to him and knelt over close, not noticing how close I was.

"Prussia…?" The man said squinting at me.

"Who?" I replied confused at the strangers first words. "Maybe I hit you harder then I thought…" I murmured.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" He tried to sit up. " Oww, bloody hell, my head" He groaned.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I helped the man to his feet.

He looked at me and smiled, "it's okay, but you did not answer my question.".

"Oh, heh, sorry, well, you see, I was walking back home and kinda bumped into and you kinda were on top of me and to I freaked and kinda sorta… knocked you out." I said full of guilt.

"Well I am sorry, I must of given you quite a good scare." He laughed, " But more importantly, who are you?".

"Mary, Mary Lou Mayflower" I said, blushing slightly.

"Very nice to meet you Mary Lou".

I heard that whirring again. "Did _you _hear that?" I said confused. The mans eyes want dark.

"Doctor" he growled.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Bwahahahhaha. Cliffhanger! I know I suck, next chapter tomorrow! PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klara: Yo Jane? Who owns Hetalia and Doctor Who?**

**Jane: *Shoves me in a closet* I don't give a Motherf-**

**Klara: *in closet* Well I think you need some quiet time… I DON'T DOCTOR WHO OR HETALIA!**

**Jane: *fills the room with hydrogen and takes out a matchbox***

"D-D-Doctor? Doctor Who?" I stuttered, completely dumbfounded. This day was getting weirder by the minute. Without an answer the man ran as fast as he could towards the sound. "Wait!" I yelled to him, " I-I-I don't even know your name, please, come back!". I ran towards the man convinced he was not in his right mind and I needed to get him some help, I mean, Prussia? That's, like a Country, right? I followed him until we came to a alleyway and he stopped me.

"Miss, it was nice meeting you, but I suggest you go home.".

"I'm fine thanks," I snapped. I hated when people told me what to do, I'm the boss of myself.

"No but really-" Before the man could finish, a strange high pitched kinda 'wioowioowioowioo' came from the alleyway. The man turned and quickly ran to the source of the noise. I followed him an almost fell flat on my back. Was that that Doctor guy the stranger was talking about? Does that mean he might actually be sane?

"Britain, Arthur haven't seen you in ages!" The so called 'Doctor' said to the man who is now classified as 'Arthur'.

"Why yes, when you almost DESTROYED TORCHWOOD!

"Well next time you let Daleks and Cybermen into your dimension I won't give you my help" the Doctor taunted.

"I don't need your help!"

"Of course you don't" the Doctor replied sarcastically, taking interest in a stone sitting on the ground by my feet. The doctor ran over to the stone, and knelt down to inspect it. He obviously had not noticed me so I politely cleared my throat. The Doctor slowly moved his head up to face me. "Oh well," he stood up " hello there, I'm the Doctor".

"Hi, Mary, Mary Lou Mayflower." I said, trying not to sound as confused as I was.

"Well, that's interesting." The Doctor mumbled.

"What, my name?" I replied.

"No, this rock. The native rock in Oregon is Basalt, but this is not even close… this is, could this be natolisc? Nooo, Natolisc can only be found on Gumosilc A-22b."

Arthur and I exchanged confused glances.

"If this is from Gumo, that means that…" The Doctor paused and looked at the brick wall behind us. "Mary, Arthur, you may want to get behind me." He warned. I quickly scurried behind the Doctor while Arthur scoffed and slowly walked behind the Doctor. The Tall man pulled out a large stick looking thingy with a blue tip and pointed it at the 'alien stone' then it made the same high pitched whirring I had heard earlier and the rock started glowing and all of a sudden a large boom sounded and Arthur, The Doctor , and I were soon flying backwards through the air. I landed on top of Arthur who was up against a strange blue 'police box' and The Doctor, who had gotten the biggest impact, was sprawled out in his back on the sidewalk outside of the alleyway. I quirky scrambled off of Arthur when I noticed what was going on. The Doctor popped his head up off the ground with the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen on anyone.

"Wow! Did you see that, that was just brilliant!" The Doctor laughed.

"Brilliant? You bloody fool! You could of killed us all!" Arthur yelled, one fist waving in the air while another one grabbed my arm. I looked down and tried not to blush, I blushed easily.

"Naww, that explosion wouldn't of killed, you." The Doctor replied. "Now what do we have here?" That is when we all noticed where the explosion came from, there were bricks everywhere and a big metal door in the brick wall behind us. "Oh that is just wonderful!" The doctor laughed. "Can't wait to see the beauty behind this big, scary door."

"Are you saying, there is a spaceship behind this door." Arthur asked.

"Spaceship? Like, UFO? Are you joking? Aliens don't exist… do they?" I asked nervously.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

**Update either tomorrow or Friday! Sorry this chapter was kinda rushed, I need to get to bed! BAI**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was thinking it would be fun if you would like to give me your ****HUMAN ****OC and maybe I could use it for a future chapter! No promises it will get in though.**

**Klara: We are alive!**

**Jane: Darn it…**

**Klara: Jane, who owns Hetalia and Doctor Who?**

**Jane: Nobody reads these anyways.**

**Klara: I do… *sniffle*. I do not own Hetalia or Doctor who, just my OC Mary Lou Mayflower. (Yay for generic sounding names!)**

**Out of Mary Lou's POV**

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor sucked in his breath and turned around slowly, followed by Mary and England.

"Ha ha! I totally got you guys!" a familiar American voice laughed as The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. England marched up to America and commenced to smack him upside the head.

"Dude, what was that for?" America whined as he shoved his smartphone with a recording of the last Dalek invasion into his pocket.

"Are you daft? That scared us all half to death you git! Daleks are not a joking matter!" England yelled at the taller country.

"Oh it was just a joke Arthur, loosen up." The Doctor laughed as he walked over and gave America a pat on the back. Mary began investigating the door in the brick wall. She started by doing the one thing she was trained to do, ring the doorbell. There was a button by the door she assumed was a doorbell and decided to push it to see what would happen. Suddenly a trap door opened under her feet. She screamed causing the men to stop their bickering.

"Oh no." The Doctor muttered. "Mary?" The Doctor yelled into the deep, dark hole.

"DOCTOR HELP GET ME OUT OF HERE!" a voice echoed out.

"Mary?" England ran over to the edge of the hole and kneeled down, "Mary it will be alright we will get you out of there just, stay calm."

"STAY CALM? STAY CALM? HA HA HA. YEAH, I WILL STAY CALM WHEN I AM IN A FREAKING ALIEN DITCH!"

"I warned you! I told you not to follow me!" England barked. "I'm going down there." he told The Doctor.

"England, you don't know what is down there." The Doctor warned, but he knew it would make no difference, England was stubborn about these things.

"Well I'm coming with you, I _am _the hero." America said as he posed in a heroic-like fashion.

"Ok fine then." England sighed.

The two countries walked up to the edge of the hole once more and peered inside. "Ladies first." America laughed. England punched him in the arm and jumped into the endless black, followed by America. What they saw they could not comprehend.

**I cannot even BEGIN to tell you how into I am in this story now. Today was the school Renaissance fair and when I made my puppet it turned out to be Mary Lou, xD. Sorry this Chapter was short, the next on will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter will be MUCH longer.**

**Klara: Yay! I love disclaimers! It's my time to shine! Jane who owns doctor who? Hello? Jane? Hello…?**

**Korine: Hey Klara!**

**Klara: Yay Korine! *Hugs***

**Korine: Klara does not own Hetalia or Doctor Who, or me! I own me! **

**Klara: I own me to! Yay!**

**Korine:Yay!**

Mary tugged at the chains on her arms, but she knew it did not matter. The chains were firmly attached to the wall and were not going to be pulled out, at least not by a tiny 16 year old girl. She curled up into a ball and started crying, 'I'm going to die in here' she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a whisper arise from the other side of the room.

"Hello?" A woman's voice whispered nervously.

"Oh my gosh, I thought I was all alone here." Mary tried to look for another face but all she could see was black. "What's your name, did those creatures take you in here as well?".

"My name is Emma. I was walking down the street from work and I saw a door, a door I had never seen before, so I decided to check it out. I fell down a hole and was is a dark pit then these, things came out of nowhere and dragged me in here. I have been here for 6 hours at least." The woman took a deep breath as the image of what she saw haunted her mind.

"Don't worry, somebody is coming for us." Mary reassured. Suddenly a door slid open and two creatures walked in. One of the creatures put it hand over a limp man's body.

"Dead" it muttered.

'Dead?' Mary thought to herself, ' that means there is another person in here, or was…'

"Get your hand off of me!" Emma screamed.

'Think fast Mary! Wait, depending on how much they know about humans, and with the hope they know very little… if I hold my breath and play dead they may think I'm dead!'. Mary did not have time to think more because she heard footsteps approaching. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Dead? It was only in here for a few minutes!" The creature yelled angrily. The two creatures took Emma out of the room and the door slid shut behind them. Mary let out a sigh of relief. A bright light shined from near the door. Mary blinked in shock and when her eyes adjusted she saw England standing next to America who was holding a flash light.

"Arthur!" Mary yelled happily.

"What am I? Chopped hamburger?" America said, quite annoyed with being ignored, he was never ignored.

"Alfred!" England snapped, taking out the laser pen he had in his back pocket. England ran over and carefully removed the chains from Mary's arms.

"Since when are you calling me Alfred? Just call me Amer-" America stopped when England gave him a stern look and gestured to Mary, who was admiring her chain free arms. "Oh, yeaaah…"

"How did you guys get in here?" Mary asked the two nations while standing up and brushing herself off. England tried to tell her but before he could America cut in.

"We like totally used our ninja skills to sneak in without those creepy alien dudes seeing us!"

"Right" England said rolling his eyes.

"Very impressive!" Mary giggled. "So, how do we get out?"

"Allow me." England said as he took his laser pen and cut a hole through the wall. The three snuck through the hole and wandered through the empty rooms, one was covered with props and painted to look like New York City, the next was covered with glowing balls of light to look like the night sky.

"What kind of aliens are these?" Mary said, circling a fake tree.

"I don't know…" England said while staring at a picture of the Eiffel Tower. "Mary there is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Mary said, not taking her eyes off of the tree.

"When Alfred and I walked out of the dirt chamber where you first were, we walked into a room. It was not like these, it was…"

"It was filled with dead bodies." America finished rather gravely.

Mary held her hand up to her mouth. 'Filled with dead bodies?' she thought to herself. She thought about the woman Emma from the cell and how those creatures took her away. Mary held her hand up head and sat down she felt sick and dizzy.

"Mary. Mary what is it?" America asked rushing up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"T-there was a woman in the cell I was in…" Mary started crying, "they took her away, she is probably dead!" Mary lay her head in her hands, she just wanted to leave and forget about this, to go home. But she does not have a home. Her mother would not be there to comfort her. She started crying harder. The nation took his hand off of her and pulled her into a hug. He hated to see one of his citizens so sad, each of them deserved to be happy. Mary felt so safe in the strange mans arms, it was almost like she had known him all her life. England stood there smiling a sad smile. He knew what it was like to be around your citizens, they were like children. It was so hard to see them go though, that is why he never spent time with them any more. While they aged oh so fast, he stayed the same. That was the life of a nation, so alone.

Suddenly a hidden door slid open and three of the creatures walked in. Mary finally got a good look at them and what she saw she could only describe as a nightmare. They had spiderish crab legs and a big round body with a long snakelike neck and a small bald head with a large fanged mouth that stretched three quarters around its head. "Your time is now" the middle one said. It grabbed Mary, who was standing frozen with fear, out of America's arms.

"Alfred! Arthur!" Mary screamed. Mary pulled off her tennis shoe and started to beat the monster with it as her fear melted into pure fury. England grabbed his laser pan and pointed it at the monster who let out a unholy screech and dropped the girl. Mary landed in England's arms. The monster gave Mary a terrifying stare and rushed out of the room followed by the others locking the door behind it. England set Mary down on her feet.

"Are you ok?" England asked her with much concern in his eyes.

"I…" Mary fell onto the ground clutching on her hip where the creature had grabbed her. England knelt down on one knee and partially lifted up Mary's shirt, reveling the gash that stretched from her ribcage to her thigh.

"Oh my goodness…" England whispered. Mary cried as she looked at her bloody wound. Suddenly a tall, skinny man with gravity defying hair grabbed her by the hand.

"Hold on kiddo" The Doctor whispered into her ear. He pulled out a first aid kit he had brought with him and bandaged Mary's wound. He then laid her down with a folded blanket under her head. "She will need to rest for a bit" he told the countries. The three men walked to the other side of the room, out of Mary's hearing range. "I figured out what this is," The Timelord started," its the set of a movie, these aliens came to start a film that is based on earth. They have been killing these people for a horror film." The Doctor said with anger in his eyes. America stared at The Doctor and felt a fury like non he had ever felt. He was ready to punch through a wall. Some alien scum was killing _his _people? This was going on for how long? A week? A year? England saw America's fists clench and by instinct he tried to comfort his brother by softly patting his back.

Mary tried to sit up but was instantly knocked down by the pain in her side. America quirky rushed to her side and helped her up followed by England who picked up her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder so she could lean on him. America took the laser pen from England and cut a small hole in the door, just big enough to see through. He looked in, just another set. The Doctor unlocked the door with his sonic and the four walked into the room.

Something struck America from behind. The other three looked down at him to see him out cold. Next The Doctor was struck, falling to the ground. Mary screamed, pulling herself closer to England. England pulled the laser pen out of America's back pocket and looked back and forth of the attacker but he could see none. A door slid open to the left of Mary and England. A monster emerged from the door forcing a scream out of Mary as she stuffed her face into England's shoulder. England looked up to see a camera. He flashed a smile to the camera and shot the monster with a laser in the face. The creature fell to the ground letting out a earsplitting screech. More creatures cam in through the door. The fighting nation took down each one in turn fighting with all his might. Mary, who was now sitting on a bench in front if a statue of liberty backdrop, looked in awe of the fighting man. She had just noticed how purely amazing this was. Though she wished none of it had ever happened and the aliens would of never came here. She is glad she bumped into a strange man this morning, she had never felt more… alive. When the last attacking creature had fallen England rushed over to Mary to check on her.

"Are you ok?" he said, concerned that she would be afraid again.

"I feel better than I ever have." Mary replied with a smile on her face. England was not sure if she was being sarcastic but he decided to just go with it.

**I loved writing this chapter! :)! England was totally all peww pew pew pew, and Mary was all, SAVE MEH DERLIN! **

… **don't judge me. (PS. THANKS KORINE AND JANE FOR LETTING ME USE YOU).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Klara: Hey Korine...**

**Korine: Hey? Are you ok?**

**Klara: I looked up Amnesia…**

**Korine: Awesome! **

**Klara: I was so scared I had to watch My Little Pony for 2 hours straight… then I had to sleep with a nightlight…**

**Korine: Oh… **

**Klara: *sigh* I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who…**

* * *

Mary rushed to America's side and held up her two fingers to his neck. "His pulse is normal" she said calmly. She then rushed over to The Doctor to do the same thing. "What the heck?" she screamed, pulling her hand up to her chest and falling backwards in shock.

"What is it?" England said with concern in his voice.

"He…" Mary started, "he has… two heart beats." She said in complete shock. "What… why would he…".

"Mary, there is something I have been meaning tell you." England started, staring at his shoes. " He, is not exactly human."

"Who?" Mary said, her eyes full of fear, she knew the answer but she was to afraid to say it. She was with an alien the whole time? "Like them?" She said, gesturing to the fallen monsters. She turned to look back at The Doctor, eyes full of fear.

"No!" England started defensively. "Well…" He had never really thought of it like that before.

The Doctor suddenly sat up straight shocking the Mary and England. "How long have a been asleep? The Doctor said with a half-witted smile on his face. No reply. He looked at England and Mary. England looks deep in thought while Mary shot a disgusted look at The Doctor. "Did something happen while I was out?" The Doctor asked. Still no reply. "Well?"

"I don't converse with aliens." Mary said dryly. The Doctor looked at her with a sad and knowing expression. "Fair enough." He said. "Oi! America!"

"Shut up Canada…" America mumbled, rolling onto his side. England facepalmed and pulled out his laser pointer. He set it to low and zapped america in the rear. "OuchOuchOch!" America cried jumping to his feet. "Jeeez man! What was that for dude?" England chuckled and shoved his laser pointer back in his pocket.

"Right then! Let us head off!" The Doctor said. Mary scoffed and followed after them, followed by America and England. They walked though the rooms once more. It seemed like the sets were never ending.

"We don't even know where we are going, or what we are doing," Mary started, "shouldn't we make a plan?"

"Well, I was going to suggest that when I woke up, but I thought you were not talking to me." The Doctor said.

Mary stopped to think. "You know what," she said, speeding up to catch back up with the men," I will talk to you only until we get out of here.".

"Fair enough." The Doctor said quickly. "Okay so heres the plan. Mary and England will head off and take this…" The Doctor started handing England his sonic.

"Wont you need this to open doors?" England cut in.

"Naw, I was just doing that for fun." The Doctor laughed. " Anyway, the sonic screwdriver is locked onto the signal the chains in the cells are giving off, free every one you can. After doing that, guide them to the nearest exit. America and I will head to the unnamed movie loving aliens directly.

"Yeah! Time to kick some serious alien butt!" America shouted in his "hero voice"

The Doctor laughed. "That's the sprit!" The two groups split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter was short but it was kinda like a set up for the next chapters! If you review this chapter your name gets put down there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Korine: Haha! Jk!**

**Klara: Phew!**

**Jessie: Hey guys!**

**Klara and Korine: Hey Jessie!**

**Jessie: One question, where am I?**

**Klara: I do not own Doctor Who or Hetalia!**

* * *

Mary and England walked out of the room following the sound of the sonic screwdrivers high pitched buzz. 'The louder it gets the closer you are' Mary remembered The Doctor saying. She held it high in front of her as it slowly got louder and louder. Mary felt something brush agents the back of her neck. She spun around out of fear and came face to face with a round, bald, terrifying head. She stood frozen and fear and shock. "Ar-Arthur…" Mary whimpered as the nightmare creature wrapped its neck around Mary's stiff body… Zap! England hit the monster with his trusty laser pen. Mary dropped to her feet and due to her lack of balance, fell flat on her back. England walked over to her and helped her onto her feet.

"I swear…" He mumbled, shoving his laser pen in his back pocket.

"You swear what?" Mary questioned innocently.

"You… you must have a trouble magnet on you. Every other second somebody is saving you from something…"

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"Do I have to?"

"Hey! I have been through more then you thought, Mr. LaserPenShowOffPants!

"Oh, well sorry for saving your life!"

The two turned away from each other and stood in silence, every once in a while peeking at the other while they are not looking. "I'm… I'm sorry for saying you cannot take care of your self. It was uncalled for…" England sighed.

"I am sorry for calling you Mr. LaserPenShowOffPants." Mary replied. England bust up laughing. "What?" Mary said defensively.

"Mr. LaserPenShowOffPants?" England said through laughs. Mary looked at the ground in thought, then started laughing hysterically. The two just stood there laughing, it was a relief after all this terrible stuff going in to be able to just laugh and be light hearted. The happy atmosphere quickly drifted away as Mary clutched her side in pain and put her hand on her knee. England quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit down slowly. "Is it your wound?" England said with a worried expression.

"Yeah." Mary was desperately trying to put on a brave face and hold back tears.

"I think I can help." England started, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lay his hand gently onto Mary's wound and muttered two words, "Imergious hearous". Mary felt a small sting where her wound was. She lifted up her shirt partially revealing perfect untouched skin.

"H-how did you...?"

"Magic."

"Your kidding! Your a wizard?"

"Not exactly, witchcraft is just a part of my history."

"So you are a wizard! How could you not tell me that?"

"Trust me, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"Like?"

"Is it really that important?"

"Well we are most likely going to die anyways, I might as well know."

"You have a point..."

"Please please please please please please pl-"

"Alright! I'm ..."

"Well DUH your a wizard!"

"I'm not a- what I mean is I am something completely different."

"Yeah?"

"I'm... a country."

"Well DUH."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid you know. With the Doctor always calling you England and you saying 'It's part of your history' it was not hard to figure out."

England just stood there in total shock. "You know what Mary Mayflower, I think I really misjudged you.". The two smiled at each other.

"We should probably get going." Mary said getting up off the ground and brushing herself off."

"Wha...? Oh! Right, yes." England said standing up and brushing himself off, as well as trying to hide his blushing.

* * *

**Next chapter will be on The Doctor and America... don't kill me whovians**


	7. Chapter 7

**Klara: Why? WHY? *breaks down crying***

**Ms. Jensen: Umm… where am I? Klara?**

**Klara: You can't move to Japan Ms. Jensen! You are the best teacher EVER! **

**Ms. Jensen: I'm sorry… where am I?**

**Klara: I don't *sniffle* own Doctor Who or Hetalia…**

* * *

The Doctor ran through the halls followed by a panting America. "Stop… Running… So… FAST!" He huffed flailing his arms around s he sped to catch up with the speedy timelord.

"Come on America! I thought the home of the brave would be faster than this!" The Doctor laughed, not slowing down his pace.

America laughed. "Yeah, well that was before cheeseburgers were invented. Why do we need to go so fast anyway?"

"Because, we need to find the main console before England and Mary get to the prison cells."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't they may die."

America stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait… what? Die?"

"If you saw people freeing your captives what would you do to the people?" The Doctor said stoping and turning around.

"Isn't that a bit of a gamble?"

"It is now that we have stopped! Come on, now!". The Doctor said. America nodded quickly and started running followed by the Doctor.

**(20 minutes later)**

America had been running faster then usual. He pulled the checkered hanky out of his inside pocket and dabbed the sweat dripping down his forehead. "Are you doing ok?" The Doctor asked with concern in his voice.

"Ha! I am totally fine! I'm the hero, I am always fine!" America lied.

"Well ok… I think we are close."

"Why is that?"

The Doctor pointed to the stairs a few feet away.

"How did I not notice that?" America said confused.

"Perception filter, it makes you want to look everywhere but there."

"Creepy…"

The two climbed the staircase carefully. When they reached the top they came to a door. A light scanned America and the Doctor. The door slid open revealing a control room filled with high tech machinery and holographic screens. a

"Why did it let us in?" America asked with a confused expression.

"Because we are not Human." The Doctor replied.

"Well then we are in luck. They must not be very bright to think they are the only non humans on earth. There is more to this planet then meets the eye." America said chuckling lightly. The Doctor gave a half hearted nod in reply because he was much more focused on the screens. Images of dying people. Being killed by the monsters who started all of this. The Doctor turned around to see America with the same face he had when he first found out about the murderous aliens in his country. America felt something brush up agents his back. The nation's face went pale.

"Well hello there," The Doctor said with a cold stare over America's head. "You see, I have a problem. The problem is that you are slowly killing my friend over here, and if you keep going on as you are, he will die.".

America's face, if possible, went even paler. "What are you talking about?" He whimpered.

"America, have you been having strange pains lately?"

"Well, yeah, but that is just my economy…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I a-ah, well… yes? The only other thing it could be is mass death, but it has to be thousands for that to happen."

The Doctor lifted his head again to face the creature hovering over America's head once more. "How many did you you capture and kill" The Doctor half growled.

"Three." It said.

" Three?" The Doctor said raising his eyebrows. "Three! I'm not stupid. I know you have killed more than th-"

"Three Thousand." It cut in.

The Doctor lowered his head. America's pale fearful face turned a bright shade of red, full of anger. He spun around to face the murderous creature behind him. He lifted up his fist and punched the monster with all his might, sending it flying back. A door opened sending in more monsters. America attacked each of them. "This is for Sophie!" He yelled, nailing one in the face, "For John and Hannah and Daniel! Lindsey and Howard and Skip!" He kept calling out names as he fought. Faces of citizens flashed through his mind.

"America." a calm voice cut in. America had one hand around a long snakelike neck and the other in a fist high above his head. He looked up at The Doctor. America wiped a tear off his blood covered cheek with his sleeve.

"I remember all of them" America said as more tears poured down his face. He let go of the monster he was holding that then fell to the ground, barely alive. The Doctor walked over to the creature and leaned over him.

"Now, let's talk."

* * *

**Aww poor America, next chapter is back to Mary and England!**


End file.
